Isarus
Isarus is a short film directed by Scott Pincus and written by both him and Ryan Bowman. It is a spin-off set in the Jurassic Shark series, taking place after Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution and before Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. Tasked with making a video for their German project, Scott and Ryan decided to make a spin-off of Jurassic Shark III focusing on one of its main antagonists, Rainer Koffman. The film follows Rainer as he hunts down a group of rogue InGen employees after they betray their newfound cause. The film was shot in March 2016 and released in April. Ryan reprises his role as Rainer Koffman, and Scott reprises his role as Simon Williams. Alex Fanelli, Zion Figueroa and Sean Larkin appear as rogue employees Calvin, Julius and Hector, respectively. A sequel to the film was set to be made in April 2017, but after Ryan Bowman's expulsion in February, the project was ultimately cancelled. Plot Out of breath, corrupt InGen employee Rainer Koffman (Ryan Bowman) meets with Simon Williams (Scott Pincus), the leader of the InGen Separatist Force. Rainer explains how he and his men were attacked by a group of gunmen, who he believes are rogue members of the separatist force. Simon mentions that several days ago, a few employees departed from the facility without any reason, and these employees were involved in creating a weapon of mass destruction called the Bombshark. Rainer agrees to head out and hunt down the gunmen, which Simon allows him to do. Rainer walks through the woods and arrives at the scene of the attack, where guns lay across the trail. Rainer picks up a bullet from a .44 magnum, a weapon not used by the employees except for Keith Douglas - the head of the Bombshark program. Believing Keith ordered the attack, Rainer contacts Simon, who refuses to believe Keith was behind the attack. Simon orders Rainer to stay clear of Keith; however, Rainer formulates his own plan, and sets off. Deeper in the woods, three rogue employees involved in the attack - Calvin (Alex Fanelli), Julius (Zion Figueroa) and Hector (Sean Larkin) discuss the outcome of the assault which left Rainer alive. Calvin believes that, knowing Rainer, he'll come back to finish them off. During their conversation, Rainer approaches, and opens fire on the employees. The trio runs up the hill and takes cover behind trees, from where they shoot at Rainer. A gunfight breaks out as Rainer makes his way up the hill. The employees wind up pursuing Rainer, who eventually abandons his guns in favor of fighting the employees hand-to-hand. Hector approaches Rainer and knocks him down with a smack to the head. Disoriented, Rainer takes out his mauser and shoots Hector in the shoulder; feeling faint, Rainer then passes out - allowing the employees to escape. Rainer awakens shortly after and departs from the woods. Calvin, Julius and Hector meet up elsewhere in the woods. Realizing that all the employees have gone out to hunt for them, Julius proposes that they raid the facility and destroy it. Calvin says it's a suicide mission, but Hector remarks that the employees know they're traitors, so they're dead anyway. Calvin agrees with Julius' proposal, and they set off. Rainer returns to the facility and finds Simon, who is preparing to join the other separatists as they hunt for the rogue employees. Rainer remains to guard the facility, and he heads inside. From behind several bushes, Calvin, Julus and Hector sneak up and begin opening fire on the facility. Rainer grabs a gun and returns fire. Eventually, Rainer runs out of ammo, as do the rogue employees. Once more, Rainer abandons his guns and gear in favor of fighting the rogue employees hand-to-hand. Rainer fights Hector first, swiftly beating him. Rainer then takes on Calvin, who proves a formidable adversary but is ultimately knocked down. Julius then fights Rainer on his own, but is struck down with a punch to the face. Rainer walks away from the scene, leaving the three unconscious employees outside the facility. Three hours later, Rainer meets with Simon, who explains that they retrieved the bodies of three employees from outside the facility. Unbeknownst to them, however, the rogue employees used the corpses of corrupt employees to fake their deaths. Calvin, Julius and Hector sit in the woods together, with Hector wondering if they actually fooled the employees. Julius says they did, and Calvin says their next move is sabotage. Cast *Ryan Bowman as Rainer Koffman, a German soldier and sadistic high-ranking member of Simon's forces, who works closely with him to hunt down the rogue employees. *Scott Pincus as Simon Williams, the leader of the InGen Separatist Force, who works with Rainer to deal with the rogue employees in the organization. *Alex Fanelli as Calvin, the leader of the rogue employees who leads the fight against Rainer Koffman. *Zion Figueroa as Julius, a rogue employee who helps fight Rainer Koffman. *Sean Larkin as Hector, a rogue employee who helps fight Rainer Koffman. Trivia *This was one of Scott's few short films (outside The Creepy Guy in the Woods series) that received a trailer prior to its release. The others include Dr. Troubleshoot and No More Smiling. Scott usually releases short films without posting a trailer to keep them a surprise. *This was the first LordStarscream100 film to be released in April; up until 2016, none of his projects had been released during that month. Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Short Films Category:2016 Storyline Category:School Projects Category:Spin-Offs